retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore and Legend Timeline
The table below lists all the lore and legend quests by level, including information about the fixed book locations for each quest. For a categorical list of all lore and legend quests, see Category:Lore and Legend Quests. Lore and Legend quests may be started either by reading the book found in one of the fixed locations below or by examining one of the dropped pieces. Lore and Legend quests do count against the quest journal's 75-quest limit. *Some information on this page was borrowed from: This site See Also: Lore and Legend by Zone {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="1" |- ! Level to Begin || Race || Book Zone || Where to Find Mobs (easiest to find areas) || Book Location || EQ2MAP ID |- | rowspan="5"| 10 | Gnoll | Antonica | Antonica (10-19) (Sabertooth, Darkpaw) Blackburrow (15-25 heroic) The Caves (10-15) The Thundering Steppes (20-29) Splitpaw (20-50)(scaleable) The Sinking Sands (50+)(twin tears) The Silent City (57+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=19806 19806] |- | Orc | The Commonlands | Commonlands (10-19) Bloodskull Valley (14-19 heroic) Ruins (13-19) Greater Faydark (14-20) {Crushbone} Crushbone Keep (20-29 heroic) {Crushbone} Zek (30-40) {Vallon, Tallon, Sullon} Deathfist Citadel (40+ heroic) Sinking Sands (46+) Clefts of Rujark (50+) Pillars of Flame (50+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=1140 1140] |- | Goblin | Greater Faydark | Isle of Refuge (1-6) Greater Faydark (2-4) Antonica (14-19 solo/heroic) Butcherblock Mountains (20+) Enchanted Lands (32-40) Runneye (40+ heroic) Nektulos Forest (20-29) Everfrost (45+) Permafrost (45+ heroic) Lavastorm (40+ heroic) Sinking Sands (46+) Pillars of Flame (60+ heroic) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=31210 31210] |- | Centaur | The Thundering Steppes | Thundering Steppes (22-29) Lesser Faydark (55+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=20587 20587] |- | Giant | The Thundering Steppes | Thundering Steppes (24-28 solo/heroic) Butcherblock Mountains (30+ solo/heroic) {Ettins} Permafrost (45+) Sol Eye (45+) Nektulos Forest (25+) Pillars of Flame (47+) Timorous Deep (Mok Island) (mountain throms 13 solo) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=1505 1505] |- | rowspan="2"| 18 | rowspan="1"| Skeleton | Stormhold , Kelethin , Darklight Wood | Antonica (14-19) {Caltorsis Ruins} Commonlands (10-19) Wailing Caves (10-15) Graveyard (-12) Stormhold (15-25 heroic) Thundering Steppes (19-29) Butcherblock Mountains (30-34) Greater Faydark (10-12) Everfrost (44+ solo/heroic) Darklight Woods (10+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=21362 21362] |- | Zombie | Fallen Gate | Isle of Refuge (1-6) {goblins are zombies too} Graveyard (-12) Antonica (14-19) {Caltorsis Ruins} Place Stormhold (15-25 heroic) Thundering Steppes (19-29) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=275 275] |- | rowspan="1"| 20 | rowspan="1"| Treant | Nektulos Forest | Greater Faydark (8-14) {diseased treants} Enchanted Lands (32-29) Zek (32-29) Nektulos Forest (27+ solo/heroic) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=16524 16524] |- | rowspan="6"| 25 | rowspan="1"| Elemental | South Qeynos , North Freeport | Forest Ruins (10-12) Valley of Rogue Magi (?) Pillar of Flame (50+) Rivervale (35+) Commonlands (18+ heroic) {Sandstone giants} Lucans Mount (14+ heroic) {Mere guardians @ Dog Trapper Lake} Steamfont Mountains (41+) New Tunaria (55+ heroic) Darklight Woods (1-5) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=29759 29759] |- | Fairy | Nektropos Castle | Peat Bog (6-12) Greater Faydark (10-15) Nektulos Forest (26-28) Enchanted Lands (30-39) Zek (34-39) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=16491 16491] |- | rowspan="1"| Ghost | Nektropos Castle | Forest Ruins (8-13) {night only} Antonica (14-19) {Caltorsis Ruins} Darklight Woods (5) {Wellspring of Nightmares; fast spawn} Various Zones (levels vary) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=972 972] |- | Golem | Ruins of Varsoon | Caves (10-15) Commonlands (15+) Steamfont Mountains (40+) Temple of Cazic-Thule (45+) Permafrost (45+) Ruins of Varsoon (28+ heroic) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=16123 16123] |- | Nightblood | Rivervale | Rivervale (40+ heroic) Enchanted Lands (38+ solo/heroic) Obelisk of Lost Souls (37+ heroic) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=20160 20160] |- | Siren | Enchanted Lands | Butcherblock Mountains (22+ solo/heroic) Enchanted Lands (30+) Zek (30+) Thundering Steppes (25+) Timorous Deep (13+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=1204 1204] |- | rowspan="2"| 30 | Evil Eye | Runnyeye | Enchanted Lands (38+) Runnyeye Citadel (38+ heroic) Tenebrous Tangle (60+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=16312 16312] |- | rowspan="1"| Shadowed Man | South Qeynos | Obelisk of Lost Souls (35+ heroic) Nektulos Forest (22+) Lesser Faydrak (50+) Various Zones near 'OoLS' entrance (35+) {Shadowed Rift Watchers} Antonica, Commonlands, Thundering Steppes, Zek, Enchanted Lands | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=29756 29756] |- | rowspan="2"| 35 | rowspan="1"|Bixie | The Tower of the Drafling | Greater Faydark (6-14) Tower of the Drafling (42+) Tenebrous Tangle (58+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=24018 24018] |- | Kobold | Butcherblock Mountains | Butcherblock (??)*Need more info!* | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=31331 31331] |- | rowspan="2"| 40 | Lizardman | The Temple of Cazic-Thule | Temple of Cazic-Thule (45+) Ferrott (40+) {Tae Ew & Evol Ew} Sinking Sands (48+ solo/heroic) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=23604 23604] |- | Vampire | Bloodline Series | Vampire Incisor's will give you the quest. Darklight Woods has the easiest to kill. | unknown | unknown |- | rowspan="5"| 50 | Cyclops | The Sinking Sands | Pillar of Flames (57+ heroic) Cazel's Mesa (60+ heroic) Sinking Sands (57+ heroic){rare} | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=24326 24326] |- | Djinn | The Pillars of Flame | Pillars of Flame (57+ solo) Shimmering Citadel (55+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=24908 24908] |- | Efreeti | Lavastorm | Solusek's Eye (48+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=27687 27687] |- | Harpy | Tower of the Moon | Steamfont Mountains (47+) Pillars of Flame (54+ solo/heroic) Clefts of Rujark (53+) (Scornfeather Roost) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=26330 26330] |- | Naga | The Pillars of Flame | Pillars of Flame (57+ heroic) Shimmering Citadel (53+ heroic) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=24909 24909] |- | rowspan="7"| 55 | Aviak | The Barren Sky | Butcherblock Mountains (20+) Tenebrous Tangle (60+) Barren Sky (60+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=27242 27242] |- | Clockwork | Steamfont Mountains | Steamfont (40+) Klack'Anon (47-55 solo/heroic) Court of Innovation (55+) Clockwork Menace Factory (55+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=31312 31312] |- | Drakota | Tenebrous Tangle | Tenebrous Tangle (60+) Steamfont Mountains (45+) Darklight Woods (13+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=27198 27198] |- | Droag | Tenebrous Tangle | Tenebrous Tangle (55+) Barren Sky (55+) Bonemire (60+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=27121 27121] |- | Minotaur | Steamfont Mountains | Steamfont Mountains (39+ solo/heroic) {Bloodhorn, Smokehorn} Mines of Meldrath (?+) {Bloodhorn} Runnyeye Citadel (30+ heroic) {Gorehorn} Crypt of Betrayal (24-25) {Crypt Tempest} | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=31394 31394] |- | Ravasect | The Bonemire | Tenebrous Tangle (55+) Bonemire (60+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=27559 27559] |- | Brownie | The Lesser Faydark |Mat under the tent at the Lower Grove Stable. | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=31396 31396] |- | rowspan="2"| 65 | rowspan="1" | Werewolf | Loping Plains | Loping Plains (60+) {Ahroun Blackstalker} Mistmoore Catacombs (65+) {Lykulak} | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=31397 31397] |- | Bugbear | Kaladim | Butcherblock Mountains (24-32+) {Krukiel} Mines of Kaladim (61+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=31392 31392] |- | rowspan="6"| 70 | Drolvarg | Karnor's Castle | All around Karnor's Castle | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=35771 35771] |- | Drachnid | Kylong Plains | Kylong Plains (Right by the docks. | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=32828 32828] |- | Yha-Lei | Fens of Nathsar | Jarsath Wastes (79-80) Kylong Plains (69-70) {Mudfin Village} Lake of Ill Omen (70-72) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=33101 33101] |- | Burynai | Fens of Nathsar | Kunzar Jungle (75+) Field of Bone (74-75) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=33154 33154] |- | Di'Zok | Kunzar Jungle | Kylong Plains (??) Northern part of map. Chardock | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=33248 33248] |- | Boarfiend | Moors of Ykesha | Runnyeye (32-35) Moors of Ykesha (75+) | | [http://maps.eq2interface.com/poi.php?id=38805 38805] |- | rowspan="1"| 80 | Roekillik | The Sundered Frontier | Any LnL drop from a Roekillik. | | [] |- | rowspan="1"| 85 | Gruengach | The Stonebrunt Highlands | Any LnL drop from a Gruengach. | | [] |- Category:Timelines Category:Lore_and_Legend_Quests